


A.W.O.L. [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Redemption [Podfic] [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John went A.W.O.L. after a mission in Afghanistan. A few years later, a chance meeting with a certain Dr. Rodney McKay leads to nothing but trouble. And possibly redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.W.O.L. [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A.W.O.L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216030) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> D.A.D.T. is off the books, but Sentinels are registered by law and have second-class citizen status. See end notes for more about Sentinels. For more notes, see the entry for the written work.
> 
> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)

Length: 00:43:16

File size: 20.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/AWOL.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awol)


End file.
